Episode 2 The Journey
by dream-orb7
Summary: Max and Logan deal with their virus problems and Alec has his own relationship issues which include Asha! 2nd part of Episode 1 Jondy
1. The Journey

EPISODE 2: THE JOURNEY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dark Angel, I just own my story.

RATING: PG 13

SPOLIERS/TIMEFRAME: Slot it in anywhere in Season 2

SUMMARY: After the events of Episode 1, Max and Logan travel the roads of Australia on their way home to the States. Jondy has to preserve her life in Australia and Alec has to deal with his own problems.

A/N: This is the second part in the 'Episode Series'. Please refer to Episode 1 before reading this story. I would also appreciate if you'd review.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The freeway was long and it was busy. There were trucks going into the city, out of the city, taxi's, random vehicles on their way home. Each car told a story of journey, one that was different to Max and Logan's. The thoughts passed through their minds, the silence deafening. But the actual surroundings, inside and outside the car were load. Outside the car, the sound of engines and horns played out, the odd siren was also heard. Inside the car, Max drove and music came from the radio. Logan typed on his computer, speaking to informants about the situation they were in. But the silence of no speaking made the car eerie. 

Max simply concentrated on the road. The night had been mentally tiring and Max was determined to stay focused on the road. They had only been in the car 10 minutes and it already seemed to long. The fact that they were driving on the left side of the road was easy to get accustomed to. The only problems it really created were parallel parking and roundabouts, but on freeways and highways, roundabouts weren't going to be a problem. Max couldn't think about Logan and she couldn't think about Brad and she definitely didn't want to think about running away again. Seattle was so far away from her and leaving Jondy after all the years of searching for her was hard. But now, on the road, all Max wanted was to be back at Jampony, dealing with Normal, kicking back with her girl O C, and annoying the hell out of Alec and Sketchy. She wanted to be back to her normal self.

Max worried about Jondy, their time together was brief but it was worth it. They got to bond and Max didn't get to have as much bonding time with the rest of her brothers and sister (except for Alec) as she wanted. With Jondy, she played pool, she got drunk, she shopped, she exchanged their heartfelt feelings, and they did a lot more than she ever got to do with any of the other 12 escapees. She knew Zack a whole year and all she ever did was fight and exchange battle plans. With Tinga, she got to fight and bond, but she never got to see her happy. All she saw was the scared sister she was before she died. She had to kill Ben and Brin and with Phil and Krit, they fought again. Max had never got to feel so relaxed with any of her siblings like she was with Jondy. And now, Max had left her to fight her own battle.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan was speaking to Sebastian on his computer, they were chatting and Logan definitely didn't want Max to know what he was typing.   


__

So you're going to drive to Brisbane then take a cruise ship to New Zealand? -Sebastian

Well, it was a rushed decision and I still have to find out if it's plausible, but we can't just go and fly out of Melbourne. Max has been discovered so White no doubt will try and stop Max leaving the country. -Logan

So why go to Brisbane. Couldn't you just try leaving at another airport. I just put in a search and Melbourne alone has three metropolitan airports, you could try and fly to Brisbane from one of those. Essendon Airport isn't far from where you're driving. -Sebastian

I know, we just drove past Essendon Airport, but those airports only do rural flights. The only Airport in Melbourne that has flights from Melbourne to Brisbane is Melbourne Airport. -Logan

Logan knew what they were doing was gonna take at least two days drive but Max's safety was the number one priority, Logan wasn't about to go and risk the life of the one he loves.

__

If you'd like me to, I can see if I can organise a passage for you and Max from Brisbane. Are you sure you will depart from Brisbane? Maybe the Gold Coast may be your best option? -Sebastian

Max and I thoughts we'd go rural through Melbourne and NSW until we can get ourselves to Sydney. When we hit Sydney, we will go along the coast; we'll stop over in Sydney or Canberra. Once we're on the Hume Highway, we'll plan our next move. -Logan

How far out of Melbourne are you? -Sebastian

Only 20 minutes! We're on the Ring Road that outskirts Melbourne. -Logan

Australia is very different from anything you've seen here in the States. As a warning, I advise you to think carefully about each route you take. White would have all the Authorities tapped so if they are tipped of wear you are, Max and you are in danger. Jondy is with you isn't she. She'd at least have a rough idea of how to get out of Victoria. -Sebastian

No, she isn't and both Max and I tried to persuade her, but she doesn't want to move. She's got ties down here, she's just like Max, stubborn! I'll check back with you soon. -Logan

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. International Call

EPISODE 2: The International Call!

Disclaimer may be found on Chapter One

A/N: As I am an Australian writer, I haven't seen Alec or the second season of Dark Angel yet. Australia (as in everything) is so far behind America. I've read scripts, but I don't actually know Alec's character as well as most. If you don't agree with my perception, please tell me in my review.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec walked into Jampony, ignoring Normal. He didn't want to go home because Asha would call, and he didn't want to talk about things so he didn't go to see Joshua. He figured he'd just get a few packages and he could ride around and not have to think about what he'd done. 

His cell phone rang and he feared that it would be Asha. He looked at the display and was surprised to find it reading Jondy's place. Logan or Max was properly calling to check up on him. He answered the phone and was surprised to find a voice he didn't recognise.

"Hi Alec, its Jondy." Max's sister's tone was very sweet, it was also an Australian accent

"Hey, so how's things down under?" Alec tried to keep the conversation friendly.

"Well, if you must know, they are fine. I'd love to trade flirtations but I think that's kinda weird seeing we're practically brother and sister!"

"Well there you go, but I've never met you and I can't think of you as my sis! You sound too nice to be, plus I've got enough of that with Max!" Alec was intrigued with every word Jondy said. The feelings Alec felt threw him and he didn't know why. Until then though, Alec was going to enjoy the word play between him and Jondy. 

"So, your gotta be wondering why I'm calling you this late in the...is it afternoon there cause it's 5:00 in the mourning here and I haven't even slept yet? "

"Well, the question comes to mind but I don't really care either way! I'm a warm blooded male, a multiple blood type sure, but that doesn't change the fact that a beautiful female is talking to me!" Alec could see the smile on the other end of the line, one that matched his own grin.

"You don't know what I look like!"

"I just know. All the X5's are gorgeous." Alec had stepped into a quiet place and he was free to talk about anything.

"Max wanted me to call cause their heading back to the States. It turns out that someone here in Melbourne is connected to the people who are hunting you down in the States. They found out Max was here so they are now driving to Brisbane and they are gonna try and get on a cruise ship to New Zealand or Asia and then fly back to the States. So, Max wanted me to tell you their fine and that to tell Original Cindy and her 'peeps' that she'll be back soon."

"Okay, so what aren't they just flying out of Melbourne?"

"They figure it's got to be to risky so they are bypassing a couple of airports, they'll also talk to one of Logan's contacts in Brisbane! They're doing the whole Road Trip!"

"Alec, I gotta package that's got to get out by 3:00, so you better get of the phone and on the bike. Bip, Bip, Bip." Normal interrupted Alec from his pick up station. Alec held his hand over the receiver of his phone.

"Alec, I have to go. It's late and I'm tired. Maybe I'll talk to you another time!" Alec didn't want her to leave the phone, but he decided to do the gracious thing, not that the word gracious was in Alec's vocabulary.

"Yeah, we'll talk soon, I promise... It was nice talking to you!" Alec started to think about the fact that Jondy was on the other side of the world, and became depressed at that fact. He'd really like to get to know her.

"You to, Have a 'Good afternoon!'

"Goodnight'!" Jondy hung up and Alec stood up, a little happier than he was a moment earlier.


	3. Vacation Promise

EPISODE 2: Vacation Promise!

Disclaimer may be found on Chapter One

A/N: As I am an Australian writer, I have referred to many Australian roads. A 'Melway' is the Melbourne road directory and I have used it so I guess I should say thanks (bad bibliography, I know). Also, I am only 16(17 in less than a month) and therefore I haven't driven myself to Brisbane of recent. I've driven with my family a lot but not to Brisbane. I like to fly Qantas.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"How gorgeous is this place?" Max admired the landscape around her. It was early mourning and they had only managed driving to Seymor. The sun was slowly rising over the mountains and the reflection of the trees on the mourning was like nothing Max had ever seen in Seattle. 

When Max and Logan got of the Western Ring Road, they got onto the Hume Highway. The Highway travelled through some parts of the Great Dividing Range, which has some of the most beautiful National Parks and farm life found in Australia. The windows were open in the four-wheel drive that Max had stolen and the natural aroma's filled Max's nostrils. 

Well, that and the fumes from the car!

"Yeah, it is pretty beautiful! In a way, this little run away is a blessing in disguise. We get to spend some time alone together." Logan looked up at Max and his eyes sparkled with the hopes and dreams that Max and Logan shared.

"Yeah...but we must be careful. We can't risk you getting hurt." Max was covered from top to bottom with clothes. She wore black boots, blue jeans, a black turtleneck and her leather gloves. She now wore her sunglasses and her Jampony cap. Max wasn't taking any chances of Logan making contact with her skin. 

"So, we should be out of Victoria in about three hours. Once we hit the Murray River, we can cross over and stop for a while, maybe grab a bite to eat!" Logan had given up on the computer and now held the Melway Jondy had given them in his hand. "We should also see about getting a national map. This map is all right for Victoria and Southern NSW but it has squat on Queensland and the northern part of NSW. 

"Well, Jondy said all we needed to do was take the Hume Highway all the way to Sydney then get onto the Pacific Highway going up the coast. We should be fine! I have a great sense of direction." 

"Yeah, but this is a different country, with different rules and we are travelling a fair distance. We could take a wrong turn then be stuck in whoop whoop! Max burst into laughter at the remark Logan had just made.

"Where did you learn the term 'Whoop Whoop'?" Logan turned to Max with a cheeky grin only Logan could make.

"It's something Jondy said before we left. You were getting something from inside her place and Jondy and I was talking bout the trip. She said that if we take the wrong turn, we'd be of in 'whoop whoop'! It's a Aussie saying meaning, middle of nowhere! Logan was still smiling and Max couldn't believe Logan had so casually explained their new slang reference. 

"Well, I can beat you with the one Jondy told me when she and I were alone!" Logan was ready for the challenge and had made it clear to Max by tossing the Melway in the backseat.

"Okay Max, try and beat my slang reference." Max kept her eyes on the road and waited a second before she let Logan feel defeat.

"She told me that if you're in the middle of nowhere or if you're in a bind, you're up 'shit creek without a paddle'. Beat that oh so confident one!" 

Max and Logan were laughing so load they had to pull over. "Okay, so what was the prize!" Logan grabbed the Melway again and Max put her head on the steering wheel. After a moment she sat up again looking at Logan.

"I want you to promise me that besides the fact that we can't touch, that we will enjoy our time here. Let's savour it. Hey, we are in one of the most beautiful countries in the world. We are going to Queensland. I want to go to the beach, I want to try some of the Australian beer, the food. I want to play a game of football. I want to take my time and actually enjoy myself, for once." 

Logan stayed focussed on Max for a minute then finally made the first move. He put a hand on Max's jacket and Max put her own gloved hand on Logan's hand. "Let's take a vacation!"


	4. Feeling the Departed

EPISODE 2: Feeling the Departed

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max and Logan had kept Jondy up for the remainder of her 'night'. She decided there was no point trying to get any sleep, and there was only one place Jondy wanted to be when she had nothing better to do. Jondy was going to see her family.

Taylah, 16 was up bright and early Saturday mourning. Rage was on the TV and the top 50 had just started so Jondy sat next to Taylah, grabbing the Hit that was firmly placed in Taylah's hands.

"So what inspired you to come and frequent this couch?" With a response like that, Jondy was compelled to tickle everything out of her adopted sister. 

"Just seemed like the thing to do on a bright Saturday mourning. What's your excuse? It's 8:00 and I don't think I've ever seen you up this early on a weekend."

"I got to work at 9:00 and I was just about to go shower. Like my new PJ's. I finally went and spent that 'Bra's and Things' voucher." Taylah got up and wrapped the robe she was wearing around herself, on her way to the kitchen. She had a coffee mug in her hand, she silently asked Jondy if she'd want one.

"Yeah, Tea please. So, Mum and Dad still asleep?" Taylah was boiling water in a kettle, while preparing a new mug with teabag and sugar for Jondy.

"Jade, what's on your mind. Mum is asleep and Dad's at Work, you know that. So just have out with it!" Hearing the word Jade startled Jondy who had for the first time in a long time let go and became Jondy again. 

"Off course. Off course I know, it's just... I got a visit, from someone whom I never thought I'd see again." Taylah poured water into the mugs and went and got milk from the fridge. 

"Who was it?" Jade had decided to think of herself as Jade instead of Jondy so to tell her sister the lie she had made up years ago.

"One of my sisters... one of the one's who ran away from my birth father. Her name is Max and she came here just to see me. She stayed at my house for three days and then she had to leave. And I miss her so much, I remember being really close to her Tay and she left only a couple of hours ago." Jade had told her family that her birth mother had died in a car crash and that all her brothers and sisters had been left to an abusive father. Jade said that her brothers and sisters ran away and that they planned to meet again one day. 

Taylah opened up her arms and Jade walked into them. She didn't think she would cry over Max's departure, but in the time that they'd spent together, for the first time in her life she actually wanted to be Jondy. "Wow...we better go in my room."

"Yeah, okay..." Taylah and Jade went down the hall to her room. "On second thoughts, can I go in my old room. I want to get something out of my wardrobe." 

"So, what was it like seeing her, Max after all this time. What she doing?" Jade who was in her wardrobe looking for her photo album. 

"When she got to my place, she spoke through the intercom and I don't think I've ever felt anything like it. I have been living my life in the best possible way over the past year and Max came and she...she needed me. She needed her sister. She doesn't have many material things, but she does have friends and she's been searching her whole life for her brothers and sisters."

"So...are you going to see her again?" Taylah was sitting on Jade's old bed, her right hand holding the coffee mug.

"I really want to...but right now isn't really the best time. There is too many things I have to do here at the moment, and Max can't afford to stay here with me...we'll see." Jade who now sat on the floor with the now found photo album had it opened at an old drawing she had drawn when she was younger. It was a picture of her and Max when they were little drawn by her when she was 12. 

"At least I have a photo this time!" 


	5. Tired

EPISODE 2: Tired!

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1.

A/N: 'Wagga Wagga' is an actual town in NSW that is about 2 hours West of Canberra (Australia's Capital). I would also like to dedicate this Chapter to everyone who went back to school this week at my school, the most common thing said by students coming back from the holidays is 'I'm tired'. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

It was now Saturday afternoon and Max was actually tired. Logan had fallen asleep on the seat next to her and Max was tired from driving almost 12 hours. Max had barely slept two hours since she had arrived in Australia, and since that was four days ago, driving while tired was defiantly not an option. 

"Logan, wake up!" Max raised her voice so Logan would wake up. She could lightly shake him to wake up, she had gloves on, but she didn't want to. She only wanted to touch Logan if it was necessary.

"Yeah...I'm awake. So...why are we on the Sturt Highway?"

"You might be shocked when I say this, but for once I'm actually tired. It's 4:00 in the afternoon and I think we should stay some place overnight! I looked in the directory and there is a called town called Wagga Wagga which is just 40km from the Highway. We can recover that tomorrow and be in Sydney this by Lunch time." Max looked at the directory that sat in her lap.

"Yeah, I want out of this car. One day I'm coming back to this country, no scrap that, we are both coming back here!" Logan looked around him with a smile that was breathtaking.

"You looked cute while you were sleeping. Were you dreaming?" The radio went static, so Max scanned for another radio station. "That is the 6th time I've had to change radio stations!"

"Yeah, I was dreaming. I was dreaming about being in a boat on the Murray River near Lake Hume with you!" Max turned to Logan with red cheeks.

"Logan, you've actually admitted your fantasies. Next thing you'll do is let me read your poems!" Max drove past a sign that said 'Welcome to Wagga Wagga, Enjoy your stay!' and began slowing down as the speed limit dropped from 100km to 80km. 

"Looks like we're here. The easiest thing to do is just stay at the local pub. That way we can grab a meal and a room!" Logan grabbed his lap top from the backseat. "I need to charge this up again!"

"Logan, this town will have hotels, motels. Lets drive around and find one that has a swimming pool and a bar. This town isn't like those one's we drove past on the highway; it even has a city centre. It has a police station, even a hospital." Max had now entered the suburban streets of Wagga and Logan was observing the house.

"Do you think we could afford a motel with a pool?" Logan grabbed his backpack from the backseat and he grabbed his wallet.

"You do remember the money I got for this trip. I can cover an overnight twin share...On second thoughts, we should get a room with two rooms." Max, who had been driving on the main road into Wagga Wagga, was now approaching a motel called Flag Motel Wagga!

"That will do. I can see the pool from out here!" Logan closed his bag and put it near his feat. Max parked and both Max and Logan got out of the car and stretched their arms. Together they walked into the Motel and found no one at the Check in desk. 

Max rang the bell and then waited. A woman in her late 30's walked out of an adjoining office and greeted Max and Logan.

"G'day, how can I help you two?" The women had the strongest Australian accent Max had ever heard. It represented the Australian who lived in the bush. 

"Yes, we would like to book a two bedroom room for one night." Max stood back as Logan did the talking. Although Max was a very confident and stubborn girl who took care of herself, whenever she was with Logan, she allowed him to be the man looking after her.

"Okay, and will you be leaving tomorrow mourning!" The woman was now sitting in front of a computer system.

"Yes. Please put the room under Cale, Logan..." The woman was quickly typing into the computer Logan's details as he said it. 

Finally they were given a room that had a balcony that looked out over the swimming pool. They brought in their bags and decided it was time they discussed their next moves.

"So, I think we should ditch the car we drove up in and I'll get another one. I'll switch the number plates with one here so we can drive with Sydney plates." Max opened up her bag and took out some fresh clothes. "I might hit the streets early in the mourning and we can start driving at Dawn. No one will even know I'd been here."

"You better go and put that other car some place where no one will find it! This town has police who would have been given the heads up on stolen cars." Logan was also grabbing fresh clothes out of his bag.

"I think being caught with a stolen car is the least of our problems. And what you promised me? Vacation, I want to have some sort of holiday, so right now, I'm going to shower, then I'm going to go for a swim, then I think we can get a bite to eat, then bed. That's what I'm concentrating on." Max took out her bathers and layed them out on the couch.

"Okay then. You shower first and then I'll go." Max went and showed.


	6. Swimming Through the Planes

EPISODE 2: Swimming through the planes!

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The water felt so good between his fingers as he sat on the steps. He couldn't go any further as his legs wouldn't move. He was paralysed from the waist down. He had a strong upper body that could keep him in the shallow end, but after driving and lack of sleep, all Logan wanted to do was sit in the water.

Splash! The water hit Logan's face as Max swam up to him. She moved forward and she held out her hands to him. He accepted them and Max pulled Logan out into the water.

Max was like a dolphin and her fins were pulling Logan. Her hands never let go of him and they both giggled at the feeling the water around them made them feel. Finally Max stopped and she let go of Logan. He stood up in the water by himself and he could feel the water in between his toes. With Max, he could do anything.

"Are you scared if I touch you?" Max looked deep into Logan's eyes, revealing all the love that was for him. 

"If I die from touching you, I'll die knowing that I was loved and that the one I loved sent me to heaven." Max stepped closer towards him and Logan put his hand around Max's face.

Max closed her eyes and their lips meet. They explored each other and let out all the emotion kept inside there hearts. Logan was dancing and so he moved one of his left hands from her face and slowly moved it down her back. Max's hands were under Logan's shoulders and she moved them as the kiss grew deeper and deeper, lower and lower. They sunk into the water.

They shared their love through water, feeling the re birth of a love that was inside them for so long. After carrying the precious feelings inside, they were allowed too finally feel each other's embrace and gave birth to the miracle. 

If the world ended that very moment, Max and Logan wouldn't have even noticed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Max stepped out of the shower and dried of. She put her bathers on and grabbed a towel, which she put around herself. She opened the bathroom door and found Logan asleep on the bed, fully clothed.

He was smiling and he had his hands wrapped around the pillow, his head resting on it as if he was holding someone. Logan looked so content so Max tried to sneak out without waking Logan out.

"I love you too. I'll always love you Max!" Logan called out in his sleep and it left Max in an immobile state. Finally she made herself move and went strait out the door.

Once she had closed the door, she replied to Logan.

"I'll always love you Logan."


	7. Crasher

EPISODE 2: Crasher!

Disclaimer: Please refer to Chapter 1.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Original Cindy was playing pool with her lickerty boo she meet the night before. It was 2:00 in the mourning and Original Cindy was not gonna be going home alone. 

Over at the bar sat Asha. She looked like her whole world had fallen apart and O.C had her money on Logan being the cause. _Wouldn't a girl give it up if the guy were not dishing out the goods?_

"Hey, Red, I'll be back in a second. I gotta go talk to this strait boo!" She put her pool stick down and headed over to the bar. She didn't intend on comforting Asha, she just wanted to give her Original Cindy wise words.

"So why you working the mourning blues, cause the boozing ain't dealing with the dealio? Let Original Cindy lend you an ear!" Original Cindy sat down next to Asha.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but none of this is actually your business! So if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." Asha took another drink of her beer and drained the glass. She called for a refill from the barman.

"No you can't go drowning the blue night's sky's over Logan." She took the glass from Asha and put it next to herself.

"It's not Logan. I'm not upset cause of Logan. It's something else that I did and regret and that's all I'm saying so you're not hearing any more from me!" She got up and started for the door.

As she was about to open the door, Alec opened the door. Their eye's locked and then after what seemed like an hour, they moved aside and let each other through. 

Alec moved strait to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Alec, what's the dealio?" Original Cindy had seen the eye contact between Asha and Alec. They had given each other away and now she wanted one of them to deal out the guilt.

"Nothing!" He took a drink and put down his glass.

"Original Cindy may be blonder than she was last year, but she ain't dumber. What happened between you and Asha?" Alec's neck tightened and he slouched down in his seat.

"Me and Asha...nothing happened!" Alec was getting nervous.

"Yeah, I bet that's what you told her. I bet you thought it was nothing, just a one night and then back to the race to pick another horse. So I hope you're proud of what you did, cause Asha certainly didn't feel it!" 

"Did she speak to you?" Alec turned to Original Cindy. 

"No, but the mope she's been in all night is one similar to the one you've been in the last couple of days. And if you don't know what that look means, you're a bigger idiot then Normal!" Original Cindy was joined by Red, who quickly wrapped her arms around Cindy.

"You have it wrong. I'm going home!" Alec gulped the rest of his beer and left.

"You see why I stay strait Red!" She kissed Red on the cheek.

"I hear you!" Red led Original Cindy to the door. "I think we should go home to!" 


	8. Deep Thoughts

EPISODE 2: Deep Thoughts!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One.

A/N: Being an Australian Writer (I've said it a hundred times), I spell the Australian Way. American's spell color like that and in Australia, we spell it colour. I've also spelt Mom as Mum in previous chapters, which is another Aussie spelling way. And finally, I have only read scripts on Joshua so my interpretation of the way he speaks may not be as good so please note that. Thankyou! 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec wasn't tired and he wasn't going home. He left Crash because he didn't want to deal with Original Cindy. It was 2:00 in the mourning and seeing that Crash was out, Alec had to think of some place else to go. He felt guilty from what he did to Asha, and the reason he felt guilty was because he actually knew her. He had gotten to know her over the time he'd spent out of Manticore and she was actually an all right girl.

Walking along the streets, Alec found himself deep in thought. '_You're losing it man, stop thinking so much'._ He didn't want what happened with Asha to become a big thing, he didn't want Asha all depressed, especially when she is hot for Max's boy. 

__

'And that's another thing, she is hot for Logan. She's properly depressed that she slept with me. Neither of us wanted this. All I want is a good time and that's it. I don't want a relationship!' 

Alec turned a corner and found he had been walking in the direction of Joshua's house. '_Well, I guess I can hang with Joshua. Let's just hope he doesn't want to talk about my problems.' _

Alec walked the rest of the way to Joshua's house, then he knocked on the door. 

Joshua opened the door "Hey Alec, what you doing here. You don't knock!" Alec didn't usually knock on Joshua's door. He'd just walk in and make himself at home. '_I really must be losing it!'_

"I don't know, guess I'm just tired from doing all of Logan's chores, and Max's job! I had twice as much deliveries today, no one offered to help. I didn't finish work until 9:00." Alec took of his jacket and threw it on a nearby chair. "Another Joshua Masterpiece!"

"Yeah. Joshua #390!" Joshua had been painting again. "You feeling okay. You look white instead of normal!" Alec, who had now found a place to sit, shifted in his seat and tried to look like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." 

"Tell Big Fella what's wrong. You can eat and I can talk and we can fix up whatever your problem is!" Joshua was mixing colours and he had created a beige colour. He began to paint diagonal lines, using a darker colour to create a toned effect. It looked like Joshua was painting a fence. 

"Josh, I'm fine. I just got a girl who's messing with my brain. Plus Max has left me all the crap, she owes me large when she gets back home. Logan to!" '_Maybe she can help me get a little closer to her sister Jondy! But she lives in Australia. Alec forget about it!'_

"Alec lie's good, but Joshua can see that you're got girl problems. What's her name and what did you do?"

"What did I do, you think I did the wrong thing...Nah, I can't lie to you." Alec sat up and leaned forward. "I went into Heat and I slept with someone I shouldn't"

"Why not, what's her name?" Joshua said while concentrating on his brushstrokes.

"...Asha! I know it was wrong, I went around there just to hang out...well, I went around there to...that's not the point, I saw her at Crash and I know I really hurt her. I left without saying goodbye and I only left a note. I think she might of thought I wanted more. I don't, you know I'm only in for the chase." Alec was trying to convince Joshua that he didn't want a relationship of any kind.

"Joshua think Alec needs to talk to Asha. And Alec might be feeling guilty because Asha is Alec's friend. You care about her!" Alec grimaced at Joshua's words, knowing full well that he was making sense. But he didn't want a relationship, with any girl. He couldn't cause he knew he was a jerk, and he couldn't cause it would never work. '_Max will see that soon.'_

"She's just a buddy, someone I can have a beer with. Like Joshua!" Joshua smiled and wriggled in his seat. "I think I screwed things up. Asha doesn't want to be with me anyway, she's hot for Logan!" 

"But Asha isn't dumb! Little Fella with Logan, Logan love Little Fella! She knows Logan never love her." Joshua had finished with the beige and now was mixing a red colour, putting brown in it to make it look more natural.

"So you think she want's more! Damn it, I don't and Asha knows that!" 

"And you showed her that today!" Joshua's sarcastic tone wasn't very familiar to Alec.

"Thanks for the sarcasm...You think I got to talk to her, don't you?" 

"Joshua think you need to! Tell her she's a special girl who you wanna be buddies with, Like Josh and Alec, then tell her your sorry. Be nice to her, not jerk or dirt bag!" Joshua had finished painting his painting and silently asked Alec to comment.

"Great work! And, I'll talk to her. Just let me have tonight to think about things." Alec got up and started walking to the door.

"What's happening with Max and Logan!" Joshua called after Alec.

"There coming home, but it's taking longer than they thought. They will be back in a couple of days. I spoke to Jondy, Max's sister. Sound like a real looker. Wouldn't mind meeting her!" Alec walked out the door, remembering the conversation he'd had with Jondy. '_Maybe I should call her!'_

__


	9. Flirtation

EPISODE 2: Flirtation!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One.

A/N: Benny's Suds and Scrubs is a name I made up and Heat is an actual night club found in Melbourne.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jade spent the mourning with her sister before she went to work, and then decided that she should do some chores. She went to the supermarket and got groceries, then she went and did the laundry at the _Benny's Suds and Scrubs_ down the street. She walked in the door at 5:00 and her friend Jason called asking her to come and party with him and his girlfriend Kelly at _Heat _in the City. 

It was now 5:30 and she was going to meet Jason at 8:00, so she decided she'd make herself some tea. She had bought herself a Lean Cuisine dinner that went strait into the microwave. 

The phone started ringing and so she answered it. It was an International call so she figured it was Alec. He had been flirting with her on the phone early that mourning and she surprisingly didn't mind it.

"Hello, this is Jade!" She said it so casually and with the phone being held up with her shoulder, she opened the microwave and took out the microwave dinner.

"Jade...oh, I forgot that's the name you use." Alec's voice was sexy yet assertive. Max had told her that Alec was tall, had brown hair and a killer body. She'd also said that Alec was a jerk!

"Would it be easier if I let you call me Jondy!" Her voice was flirtatious on instinct and she began wondering why he called. "Did you call to get an update on Max? She left a message that they were staying in Wagga Wagga overnight."

"No, I just wanted to talk to you. Plus, you promised we could talk some more!"

"Yes, I had. But it must be like 4 in the mourning there! Aren't you tired or are you like Max and I, not needing any sleep!" She got out a fork and started picking at the vegies in front of her.

"No, I do need sleep, but I slept in yesterday mourning so I can go all night. It's Saturday mourning where I am!" Alec sounded a bit tentative now.

"Alec, are you okay, you sound a bit out of it!" She spoke with a carrot in her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine...So, I want to know how you are. It's Saturday night there and your home. What's up with that?" His voice had become chirpy again.

"I'm going out at 8. It's 5:30 here and I'm having my dinner. I'm hitting a nightclub!" Jondy opened the shopping bag next to her and grabbed the paper. She didn't bother looking at the features, she just went strait to the back page. 

"Well, what are you going to wear. I bet something that shows of a lot of skin." Alec voice had become deeper. 

"Well, if you must know, I'm thinking of wearing my leather hipster paints with a green belly button tank top. I got a belly button ring which I like to show of..."

For an hour Alec and Jondy just talked and talked, flirting and exchanging stories. At the back of her mid, she remembered all the things that Max had told her, but she didn't care about any of them. She was just content on talking with Alec, who obviously enjoyed talking to her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Asha could not sleep and she knew it was because she was upset about Alec. It was four in the mourning and she decided walking was the best thing.

She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she just walked. Then she found herself outside Alec's place. She could here him inside, talking on the phone. She began listening in!

"So, that top is going to show of quite a lot of skin, and with the tie up back, it will be so easy to take it of. I could get it of your back in less then a second..." Alec was obviously talking to someone female and Asha felt hurt. 

"Well, the leather pants are something I've mastered...You want to know what I'm wearing." Although she was upset that Alec was speaking to another girl over the phone, she wanted to know who it was.

"Well, I'm wearing no shirt and I have killer abbs, Max told you that for sure..." '_Max?'_

"And I'm also wearing some stretch fitting jeans which are kind of worn...Jondy, I didn't know you knew that word!" '_Jondy, he's talking to Jondy. But she lives in Australia!' _

"Come on, you know you want me!" Alec laughed and Asha couldn't take any more of what Alec was saying. She started walking away, tears welling in her eyes.

__

'How could I have actually slept with that ass hole!' 

__


	10. Car Chores

EPISODE 2: Car Chores

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

A/N: I am not familiar with car theft, I only know what I see in movies. So if anyone, who reads this and would like to correct me, please do.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The Motel Max and Logan are staying at is situated on the highway on the outskirts of Wagga. The town itself has a central city but it is rather small compared to other rural towns in Australia. 

There is a train station, which connects to all major cities, and it is a well used form of transport. In the early hours of the mourning, there is security in the car park and Max had chosen that very place to dump and steal the new form of transport. 

In the underground car park, which Max found out about from another motel occupant, Max switched the number plates of one car and changed it with the 4 wheel drive they had stolen from Melbourne. Then Max drove to the train station.

The local township was the most ideal place to select the best car, but the local police were stationed there on patrol and Max and Logan didn't want to advertise there whereabouts in Wagga. The people after Max would be able to find out their destination and then Max and Logan would be trapped. 

So not to draw attention to themselves, it was a joint decision to go strait to Brisbane, so Logan would drive today and Max would get them to Queensland. Wagga police would be connected to NSW police and it wouldn't take an officer long to think up that Max had changed numberplates.

It was 4am and Max was wide-awake. She slept from 9pm until 3am and those three hours was all Max needed. She was ready for her task ahead. 

The train station was black, but there were cars left by people who had travelled into Sydney or Melbourne. A security guard patrolled the area and Max had decided that to be safe, she would need to knock him out. Walking through the car park, Max went from car to car until she was able to be directly behind the guard. Dressed in her basic black heist outfit, Max punched the guy in the head from behind and as the man feel forward, Max held the fall and placed him softly on the ground. She wouldn't normally be so caring about someone she'd attack, but Logan and herself were trying to be conspicuous. 

"Okay, which car do I want. Oh..." Max spotted a green Hyundai Elantra and began walking towards it. Inside she could see an alarm. The car required Max to go underneath the car to find the wire she needed the cut to disable the alarm. Max opened her tool pack that was connected to her belt and went under the car. Underneath the car, she couldn't see the wire she needed, it was hidden well and couldn't be reached from under the hood. Max decided it was best not to steal the car. Especially since she can't leave quickly, she needs the switch the number plates.

Max spotted three cars away a Toyota Avalon. The car didn't have an alarm and the car had Queensland number plates which Max found odd. The car was perfect and Max decided against taking the number plate. The car was the perfect choice, if they drived carefully and avoided being pulled over, they could stop over in Sydney and not be found suspicious. 

Max pulled her slimjammy out of her backpack and prepared to ply the door open. Then Max noticed the backdoor was open, and inside was a bag. The bag contained a note. The note read.

__

This is the last warning. If I don't get my money by five in the mourning, Howard your history! 

"I can't be responsible for someone not paying a debt. People have got to pay their own way!" Max threw the bag onto the road and opened the front door. She quickly scanned the car for drugs and then opened the boot. Inside, Max found nothing so she quickly closed the boot and walked over to the seat. 

Max felt a presence and she turned around to find a gun in her face. 

"I don't know who you are, but you better tell your mate Howard that Kerry want's his money. If he don't have it, he better watch for shadows! Better yet, why don't I just make you an example!"

"You know, I really can't be bothered dealing with you druggie dirt bags. I got my orders too? I'm stealing a car, and I am going so you can-" Max threw the gun out of the guys hand quicker than 

"Get," Max kicked the guy in the groin.

"Out," Max punched the guy in the face and the man feel to the floor.

"Way! Gotta Blaze!" Max opened the car door, placing her slim jammy on the accelerator. She then opened the hood and hot-wired the car. The tank was full so Max got in and drove back to the hotel. Logan was outside waiting with their bags and they were on the road again, driving to Brisbane.


	11. Food and Water

EPISODE 2: Food and Water.

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy woke up Sunday mourning bright and early and decided she needed a work out so she decided to go and have a swim. It was 6am when Jondy got down to the beach at Brighten and she went strait into the water. 

The water was cool and as Jondy swam laps, she allowed herself to get deep in thought. Dressed in a black and red bikini, she thought about her conversation with Alec.

'_Last night was so stupid. I danced with plenty of guys and they were all gorgeous, but all I wanted to do was go home and talk to Alec. Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec. It was so ridiculous. I haven't even met the guy and yet he could occupy my mind like that. And I've woken up and I'm swimming and still...I mean, we are practically related!'_

The entire time Jondy swam, she thought about Alec.

'_He sounded like he knew he was hot. And he is Max said he is, so he must be. And he seemed interested in what I looked like.'_

On the shore, oblivious to Jondy, Brad sat and waited. An hour had passed and Jondy still swam. Finally, after two hours, Jondy got out of the water and started walking to the surf club. She had put her belongs there so she didn't lose them.

Brad followed. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the surf club, Lifeguards prepared the equipment for use on the beach. Jondy walked past one who was picking up his flags and entered the female locker room. Inside were showers and basins where you could wash after use of the beach. Jondy opened a locker, which she had been given when she had become a member and pulled out her towel.

She dried herself of and then towel dried her hair. She then pulled out her board shorts and a tank top and put them on. Finally, she pulled out her thongs then her backpack and headed for the door.

She left the surf club and went to grab a drink at one of her favorite cafe's nearby called 'Loo Loo's!' The cafe had a fantastic range of health drinks that were great for rebuilding energy stores and restoring liquids lost in exercise. Jondy ordered a Finlay Orange drink.

Jondy looked around as she sat outside the cafe'. She felt like someone was following her, but she ignored it and opened the mouring paper whcih she had purchased on her way to train. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Brad followed Jondy home to College Square and walked to the front door. He knocked and waited for Jondy to answer. The Apartment building had a code for each apartment instead of keys for entry and Jondy had given Brad the key when they were going out.

The door swung open and Jondy stood silent.

"I was wondering if we could talk about last night?" Brad stood waiting for authorisation to come in. 

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want you to go away." Jondy began to close the door, but Brad put his hand in the way!

"I'm not actually sure what's the big deal. Jade, I heard your friend call you Jondy and that is all!" Brad decided that being polite wasn't an option so he just let himself in. 

Jondy closed the door and Brad opened a bag he had with him.

"Jade, just let me explain. I brought us some food and we can talk on the couch like we always do. We can resolve everything!" Jondy still stood at the door.

"I just want you to go!" 

"No you don't. Last night you said you want me back and I've thought about it and I want you back to. And there is no point arguing, I'm not going until this is resolved." 

"Fine. You talk, I'll eat your food and I'll just be all happy about it." Jondy sat down and Brad went and sat next to her.

"Do you remember when we went to my brothers place and it was Cath's deb party and Kerry told you that I didn't love you? I proved to you then that no one in the world knows me but you. Remember what I did to prove I loved you?" 

Jondy opened the bag and found Burger King. She picked the XL Cheeseburger and noted the rapper. It said no pickle, extra beef, added barbecue sauce. Brad knew how Jondy liked her burger.

"Yes, I remember!" Jondy took a bite of the burger.

"I went to my sister and told her I loved you and the next day, I told my father to name his Philly Jade my pride!" 

"Yeah, but it hasn't won anything." Jondy took another bite and swallowed her burger. 

"Well, it is only a year old. It has had a couple thirds, it will get there." Brad put his arm around Jondy. Jondy turned to Brad and Brad kissed her.

"I think I've proven to you more than once that my love is real." Brad opened the bag and pulled out a Big Mac. 

Jondy felt her stomach and felt a little queasy. Then she suddenly fainted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. Out of Control

EPISODE 2: Out of Control

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is rated R for sexual content. I do warn readers that this Chapter may offend readers, so read at your own risk. There isn't a sex scene but sexual references.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sketchy walked into Jampony after his last delivery and went to his locker. He had just secured tickets to see the Nipple Skin's strut there stuff and he offered Normal a ticket, but he had a date '_Normal with a date, I wonder if this women features ladies as well as men. Cause if Normal's scored himself an actual girl, the world's gonna end.'_

Alec had a wrench in his hand, fastening a new tire he had got securing a deal with one of the crew. As Sketchy approached, Alec nodded his greeting as he stood up, now having fastened the bolt securing the tire frame. 

"So, I got ticket's for the Nipple Skin's! You wanna join me and mine for some well earned full frontal?" Sketchy held the tickets out in front of Alec, a smirk forming on Alec's face.

"Why not, I'll meet you there at 8:00!" Sketchy handed the ticket to Alec, then heading over to another crewmember. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Seek a Pep bar, the Nipple Skin's were now walking around naked. Sketchy had one of the strippers sitting on his lap, and he could feel his excitement building.

Alec sat at the bar, talking to the bar man who was pouring him a beer. Alec finished his conversation and looked over to the stage. Cynthia Nipple had her legs open in front of an old man who had his head place in between the stripper's breasts. A small smile crept along Alec's face. Then he turned back and concentrated on his beer.

Sketchy, who still had a stripper attending to him, noticed Alec wasn't his normal self. Normal had arrived, after his date hadn't gone well and was now approaching Alec. The stripper left and Sketchy followed.

"Alec, my man, why are you sitting here when you could have your face between the naked breasts of the these fine women." Normal placed his hand on Alec's shoulder and Alec took another gulp of his beer, drowning its contents.

"I just wanted my beer at the bar. I'll come over in a second and I'll make sure Cynthia comes to me. Go and have your fun, don't worry about me!" Alec asked for a refill and paid the bar man then travelled over to where Sketchy and Normal sat with one of the new Jampony crew Brian. As he sat in his seat, a satin scarf made it's way around Alec's neck and Cynthia put her hand on Alec's head. 

She walked around Alec then sat down in a horse straddling position, facing Alec. Alec placed his hands on the stripper's waist and she moved her middle and Alec felt himself tighten. Sketchy cheered and Cynthia stood up and put her breasts in Alec's face. Alec's hands had moved to Cynthia's legs and he moved his hands further up, his fingers moving towards her private area.

"Sorry boys, that area's is very exclusive!" She pushed Alec's hand but it wouldn't move. Instead, it moved further up, closing in on her vagina.

"Alec, you can't do that man, or we'll be thrown out!" Sketchy warned Alec, but he only increased his grip on Cynthia.

A security guard dressed all in black approached Alec and Alec couldn't care less. He pulled the girl to his lap and squeezed the girl's breasts. The security guard pulled Cynthia of Alec and Alec stood up.

"Sir, that isn't permitted and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Cynthia ran to the dressing room and the rest of the Nipple Skin's did the same.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't. Cause I can take you!" Alec moved closer to the security guard, pushing him backwards.

"Then I'll have no choice but to handle you myself." The security guard punched Alec and Alec retaliated with an upper cut, connecting with the guard's chin. The guard swung back and produced his baton. Alec grabbed the baton and hit the guard knocking him out. 

Three more guards entered producing guns and Alec used one patron to block him and ran for the back door. A guard came from that direction, but Alec punched him in the face and went strait out the back door.

Sketchy and Normal ran after him and couldn't find him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Knock Knock

EPISODE 2: Knock Knock

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter refers to Jondy as Jade because it is written from the point of view of someone who only knows Jondy as Jade. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jade's neighbour Jasmine knocked on Jade's front door. She had been out the entire mourning getting groceries and had promised to come by to see Jade afterwards so they could talk about there plan's of holding a party. They hadn't celebrated Jade's recent success and had decided that they would plan the party that afternoon.

Jasmine waited a minute then knocked again. She waited another minute then decided to use her key. Jade had a tendency to clean and use her Walkman and when she did that, she could never hear the door or the phone. She just zoned out and let the music take her over. Jade had given her a key for that very reason.

She opened the door and walked in. What she found was a bag of McDonald's and Jade's swimming bag sitting on her coffee table. She searched the house and found nothing. Jade wasn't their and her wallet and keys were sitting where she always left them, on the bench in her kitchenette. 

She walked back into the entryway and one of their neighbours, Rob who lived next door to Jade walked in. 

"Jas, I got some bad news. Jade was taken to hospital a couple of hours ago!" Rob stepped in the door and walked over to Jasmine.

"What, the hospital? Why? What's wrong with her?" Jasmine couldn't believe that Jade would be hurt. She had never ever seen Jade have the sniffles, let alone have any kind of sickness that required her to be taken to hospital in an ambulance.

"Brad came to see her and they had lunch and apparently she just fainted. He called the ambulance and then he went with the ambulance and that was it. It just happened so quick!" Rob opened his hands and Jasmine accepted his comforting embrace.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jasmine could feel the tears roll down her face. Jade had so many close friends, and Jasmine was one of those people.

"I'm not sure. Brad hasn't contacted anyone and I had to ring her parent's to break the news. No one even knows what hospital she's in! There has been no news at all." Rob let go of Jasmine and she wiped the tears from her face. 

"I was supposed to see her right now about organising a party to celebrate her fame. Has anyone even called the police?" Jasmine put her hands in her pocket and looked Rob in the eye's.

"No, not yet. I'll go make a call. Why don't you come and I'll make you some coffee and then maybe we can plan the party. I'm sure Jade's going to be fine.

Jasmine took Rob's hand and they both left Jade's place, locking the door as they left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Prancing Around

EPISODE 2: Prancing About

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan and Max had again changed their minds on their travel and were now on their way to Sydney. They had begun driving at 5am and it was now 1pm. They switched from the Hume Highway and now were on the Illawarra Highway, only 20 kilometres away from water. Sydney was just over an hours drive away, but they doubted it taking that long, the roads were covered with cars and there had been an accident on the Princes Highway which had slowed down traffic, creating many long delays.

Max was in the back seat resting as she was going to be driving the next day. Logan had the radio on silently, listening to a Station called Triple M. 

40 minute's passed and Logan could see the ocean. He was now at Wollongong, and he looked out and admired the South Pacific Ocean. It had taken him twice as long to get to the water then it should of and Logan had gotten sick of driving. He decided that a swim at the beach was in order.

He parked the car and Max sat up. "Why are we stopping?" 

"Look out the window and you'll see why?" Logan opened the door and Max admired the view. There was a park that had swings and children playing. In front of the park was the sandy beach, which was filled with people who had beach umbrella's covering them from the hot sun above. Further ahead, the water glistened with the sun's raise and children swam as well as men and women, cooling off from the 30 degree heat. 

"Okay, well it's a good thing I bought some new bikini's when I was in Melbourne." Max opened her door and stepped out. She pulled her top of the reveal another pair of bikini's, that had yellow and orange strips that went horizontally down her body. She then took of her black shoes and opened her bag to reveal some thongs she had also purchased in Melbourne.

"I see you are prepared. And I think we should also stop of at Bondi when we get to Sydney so we can properly use those coverings you now wear!" Logan smiled and looked over Max thoroughly closing the car door. 

"I take it you approve. You better get down to your speedos or there might be trouble!" Max started walking over to the beach. Logan trailed behind, now admiring the rear side of Max.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

On the beach, Max lay letting the sun tan her body. Logan sat next to Max in his pants and nothing else. Logan could go in the water, but he had the exoskeleton helping him walk and that couldn't get wet. Max could help him, but that would require touching him and they both knew that had dire consequences. 

Max couldn't help wondering about all the way's she had effected Logan's life. He was paralysed forever because he got shot doing something Max should have been helping him do. The virus prevented him from touching her and that meant Logan couldn't even feel the comfort of the one he loved. Everywhere they turned, there was something in the way.

"So, are you going to go and have a swim. Or are those bikini's only for display?" Logan asked Max, is a questionable tone.

"In a minute. I'm just thinking!" Max sat up and opened the bottle of water that sat beside her.

"About what?" Logan had gotten Max water when he had gone to get himself and icy-pole.

"Just the normal things. You know, the virus!" Max tried to sound casual, but as soon as she'd mentioned the virus, her figure changed and she slouched. 

"Max, I thought we were vacationing. We don't use the V words remember?" Logan turned to Max, taking another bite of the icy-pole.

"It's just that, I can't even help you swim because of this stupid virus!" Max splashed water on Logan's chest as she spoke of her frustration.

"Max, don't worry about it. I've never been a fan of salt water anyway. It doesn't bother me at all! It's a well-known fact that the only reason men go to the beach is to either surf or to see the beautiful girls in their bikinis. If they're swimming, that's just so they can get closer!" Max laughed and Logan joined her.

"So, you just want to see me prance around!" Max stood up and Logan purposely eyed Max from head to toe.

"Yes, so go prance!" Logan pointed to the ocean.

"You know, I would expect this from Sketchy, Alec and any other testosterone driven male I've ever met, but I didn't realise you had it in you Logan Cale, protector of old ladies and puppies!" Max questioned Logan objectively.

"Max, I may protect old ladies and puppies, but like any other testosterone driven male you've ever met, I know that your a knock out. Watching you prance around is going to effect me the same way, but the difference here is that I'm allowed to cause your my girl!" Logan smiled a smile that mirrored Max's whose cheeks were now red, and obviously happy from Logan's answer.

"So, I guess I'm prancing!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	15. Crossing the Line

EPISODE 2: Crossing the Line!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

A/N: Note to Shipper's. I have only read the transcripts (I've said it before) of S2, so I've tried to analyse Alec's thoughts based on what I've read. If you have any comments, throw them my way by reviewing or by e-mailing me at

dream_orb7@hotmail.com

Thanks a bunch!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Asha walked into Crash, in hope that she wouldn't find Alec. She had got to thinking about her feelings for him, and she had to admit to herself that she did like him.

And she did want him!

But there was no way that she was going to tell him that, and there was no way that she was going to persist with those feelings. All Asha could see happening in a relationship with Alec was more heartbreak that she had already endured with her feelings for Logan. 

And Logan Cale was another one of her relationship issues!

Logan loved Max and was never going to stop loving her. Asha knew it and had spent the entire year trying to get over him. And she had gotten some real progress, and Alec had helped her with that!

But Alec also was wrong for her. Even if Asha did find herself in a relationship with Alec, she knew that deep down all they had was attraction. Alec didn't have what she needed to build a strong relationship.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Asha was sitting at a table by herself, she had bumped into Original Cindy briefly and then she had left the two lovebirds alone, letting them play pool until they finally left.

Sketchy walked into Crash with a guy Asha didn't know and walked over to the table that Asha was sitting at.

"Asha, I need you're help with something?" Sketchy asked in a frantic tone.

"What's wrong and who's you're friend!" Asha stood up and held a hand out to the guy standing net to Sketchy!

"Oh, that's Brian and he's not important. What is off dire importance is Alec. He totally lost it at the strip club and bailed on us and we need to find him. Do you have any idea where he is? We swung by his place but he wasn't there, any suggestions?" Asha's eyes opened up wide when Alec's name was mentioned!

"He lost it how?" 

"He got a little too frisky with one of the fabulous Nipple Skin's and then he got in a fight with three guards when they tried to get him to leave. He's a bud, and I want to make sure he's okay?" Sketchy and Brian started of for the door and Asha followed!

"I'm not sure exactly, but I'll help you look. How about we split up. You go to Max's place and ask Cindy? I must warn you, she had her new girlfriend with her, and I'll check out Josh...a mutual friend of Logan and mine's, who Alec knows." Asha worked her way around the truth and Sketchy and Asha went there separate ways.

When Asha was about to turn the corner, Asha heard Sketchy confide to Brian. "I don't know what's up with Alec. Did you see how easily he fought those guards? And he just wouldn't let go of that girl?" 

Asha cringed then was on her way to Joshua's  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec walked the streets and found himself atop the Space Needle. Max had a habit of using the Needle as a place to clear her head. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was through his Heat and he found himself in so much rage.

He just wouldn't let go of that stripper; all he wanted to do was get closer to the girl so he could use her. Or at least, that was what he thought he was doing.

Asha came into his mind. It had been two nights since he and her went past the line of friendship and he wasn't about to go and become somebodies boyfriend. Asha was supposed to be a bud who he wasn't supposed to think about 'that way'. 

No, he could think about her sexually, just not do it. Any girl who happened to have a nice pair of breasts and a nice looking behind who had a pulse Alec could get hot with. But there were girls in his life he couldn't cross the line with. Max and Original Cindy were one (and I don't think anyone want's to think about Max and Cindy with Alec). '_I mean they are like sister's, Yuk_!' Asha was the other one.

Asha could make him laugh and he loved stirring her up over her feelings for Logan. She was so transparent when it came to Logan, she would say that she didn't care what Max and Logan were doing, but it was obvious she cared deeply and Alec knew the right button's to press in order to fess up. In a way, he was trying to help he get over Logan, the more he got on her nerve's, the more he got her mind of Logan. 

Alec had slept with a lot of women in his time and he loved the feel of being inside a woman, and he knew that every time he was with a woman, he wasn't going to see them again. It was all part of the beautiful set-up that was called the one nightstand. He and a girl would meet at a bar, he would talk to her and make her feel gorgeous, then he would take her home, or go to there place and they would let out all of there frustration's, desire's and then move on. 

He didn't get involved with people he cared about, because he knew that he couldn't get close. No one could see any of the nightmares deep inside his soul that were burned there by Manticore. The lives he had taken, the training, the...everything. 

The truth was he cared about Asha, and he wasn't about to go and show his soul. 

He didn't love her, he was just attracted to her. He was attracted to Max when he met her, but then she opened her mouth and Alec knew that Max would only ever be trouble. So he got to know her and found he cared for her like a sister. Original Cindy was the same, except there was also the fact that she was gay that bruised any chance of a relationship. Enter another Buddy. Asha was the other buddy in his life.

And he wasn't going to cross the line again. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	16. Alone

EPISODE 2: Alone

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy woke up and found herself in a white room with soldier's standing in black uniform patrolling the door. They had machine guns raised in the proper stance and they had their eyes positioned on her. One of the men pushed a button and in less then 20 second's, a man came in the door. He was very old and another soldier wheeled and him in a wheelchair into the room. 

Two more soldiers followed. One of the soldier's Jondy recognised, it was Brad.

The old man spoke to her. "Jondy, I assume that after all these year's, calling you by your rank will seem pointless. Or would you like me to call you Lisa, or even you most recent name, Jade!" Jondy sat up slowly, groggily and found herself in metal restraints. 

"Pick a name, any name!" The man continued. "You thought you had us lost, you thought you could live a normal life and that your past wouldn't come back to haunt you. You thought that all you had was food poisoning and that when Agent Grillo called for an ambulance, that that red and white truck was an actual ambulance. It fooled your friend's too, they spoke to the 'paramedic's' and they are properly searching everywhere right now wondering where you are."

Jondy searched her mind, and them remembered Brad coming over to see her, and she also remembered feeling sick after taking one bite of her McDonald's hamburger.

"You poisoned me!" Jondy managed to speak, looking directly at Brad.

"Everyone you know, including your adopted family are looking everywhere for you, but they aren't going to find you, because you're not even in the country no more. We are now in New Zealand water's, on our way back to America where you will have to face Agent White. And I'm not sure you're going to live through that little encounter, because he doesn't like X'5's much. In fact, he isn't very likeable at all to anyone, he would even kill his own wife if it meant killing all the Manticore Nitwit's. I wonder what you think of that 'Jondy, Jade!'"

The man wheeled himself out of the room with Brad and the three soldiers travelling in step. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Brad went to his quarters on the boat and sat on his bunk. Jondy was finally going to the US and he could get on with his life. For the past year, he had been on assignment, trying to find even a smidgen of evidence that supported the theory that UMCA (United Manticore Clean-up Agency) Intelligence had believed to be Jondy's way of escaping the United State's. All the Manticore subject's were to be eliminated and they were united in force in their journey's to wipe out their spread on humanity. 

And Brad was one of the soldiers trying to wipe them out for good!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy sat up strait and layed her head against the cold plaster that was plastered against a metal wall. She was so weak and her only escape was seawater. She could now hear the current and she knew her only option was to wait out the trip. She could barely lift her hands so knocking out the guards was not an option. Finally Jondy gave in and lay back down. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but sleep would not come. She was now wide-awake and as she never slept, she could not give herself peace.

Instead, she just kept her eyes closed and thought to herself.

__

'I knew Brad was not what he claimed and I still let him into my house. Max had left trying to get away and I could have gone with her, but no! I stayed home and now look what's happened. I stayed home and I've been captured, drugged, are going to meet Agent White who I don't have any idea who he is, to stand trial in hope of getting my life spared. I couldn't even protect my family! I am such a failure. And what's going to happen to my family, my friends. What's going to happen to Max and Logan?'

Jondy felt tear's in her eye's and lumps in her throat and she tried to cough, but the lumps remained. She wanted to cry her eyes out. She felt all alone and she felt like she had failed everyone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	17. Queensland

EPISODE 2: Queensland

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

A/N: I have referred to many REAL places in Queensland. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

When Max and Logan had gotten to Sydney, they drove across the Harbour Bridge and they saw the Sydney Opera House. They didn't stay long, and they decided that they wouldn't stop to sleep that night. Max was ready to drive and they switched drivers. 

Max drove the entire night and watched the ocean as she drove along the Pacific Highway. By Monday Mourning, she had reached Byron Bay. Max decided it was time to stop. It was 4:00 in the mourning and the sun was already beginning to rise from the East. Max had almost reached the Queensland Border. 

Max parked at the beach and watched Logan sleep. Max loved the Dawn as much as she liked the night. The water was so beautiful and the heat was getting more of an issue the closer they droved to Queensland. 

She closed the door and got out, deciding to take a minute for herself. She walked to the beach and sat on the sand. It was warm in her toes, as she was now barefoot. She had almost reached Brisbane and soon they would be going home, she would see Cindy, Sketchy, the whole gang, even Normal she was looking forward to seeing. She loved Australia and she loved it more and more with every day that passed, but she missed being back home in Seattle. The place was just everything to her.

She hadn't seen anyone from Work in over a week. It was Monday, and she had left the states last Sunday. The week had been quite eventful. Now, she was almost on her way. 

Logan walked up behind her and placed a gloved hand on Max's covered shoulder. He sat down next to her and that's just how they stayed, deep in there own thoughts, the sun rising behind them until 5am.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan drove past the Tweed Heads, Coolangatta border and entered Queensland. The sun was bright and the sky was clear of clouds. Within an hour's drive Logan would be in Surfer's Paradise. The Gold Coast was one of the most beautiful coasts in the world, and the Sunshine Coast, which was further up past Brisbane, was equally as beautiful. The Queensland People had been blessed with their beautiful beaches.

Logan had one travelled to Australia as a child, he had been since but when he first visited Australia, he feel in love with the Gold Coast. In 1998, he was only 8 years old, and he holidayed there with his mum and father. They stayed in a resort and they could walk to the beach. His father took him to Surfer's Beach and one of the fondest memories was the water. He feel over and got lot's of sand in his mouth. 

After getting sand in his mouth, his father took him to get ice cream and they sat down in front of a cafe and ate them. They had so much fun that day, Logan and his father were inseparable. The next day his mother and father took him to Warner Brother's Movie World and they watched the Police Academy Stunt Show, which Logan absolutely loved. As they walked in to take there seat's, one of the Police Academy Cop's imitated Logan's father's walk in order to entertain the crowd as they waited for the show. Plenty of the crowd were imitated, and the cop did other stunt's, like swatting a fake fly near people's ears then laughing at them as they tried to shoo them away. The Cop was hilarious. Logan could remember every moment. 

Logan's parent's had died in the Pulse and has missed them ever since. For a long time, Logan felt empty and there was nothing that could ever fill that void. When Max entered his life, the void was filled until the virus struck their lives. But every now and then, Logan would be reminded of his parent's importance and he would remember the void. Not even Max could fill that void completely. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	18. United we Fly

EPISODE 2: United we fly!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kylie Johns was in her office at the Brisbane State Government Building. She didn't actually need to be at work that day, she was supposed to be travelling to Canberra that very day as she was going to be in Parliament that afternoon. 

"Ms John's, I have a man named Logan Cale who wishes to see you. Should I send him in?" Her clerk, Janelle spoke through the intercom.

"Yes, certainly. Send him right in!" Logan Cale was there to meet her, she didn't even know he was in the country.

The door opened and in came Logan Cale and a young female friend. "Hello Kylie, it has been a long time?" Logan closed the door behind his friend and walked up to her desk.

"Logan, it has been too long. My gosh you look different." Logan shook Kylie's hand then moved his attention to his friend.

"Kylie, I would love to introduce Max Guevera." Max held out her hand.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you at last, Logan can't stop speaking about you in his e-mails." Kylie and Max shook hands.

"Well, it is an honour to meet you. Your office is amazing." Max looked around the office as her and Logan sat down.

"It is actually my third office I've used while in Brisbane. It isn't the most glamorous office, but it does the job I require effortlessly. So what brings you to the country, let alone to see me!" Kylie gave full attention to Logan and Max.

"We were wondering if it was possible to organise safe passage out of this country. We arrived a week ago in Melbourne searching for Max's sister who turned out to be who you thought it was, then had to leave when we were discovered by an unknown source. We have been driving since Friday night and would like to be on our way home." Kylie took in Logan's details and came up with a plan.

"I am leaving for Canberra in just over 3 hour's and I think I can organise for you to leave for the States when I leave. I have a friend who work's for United Airline's who owes me quite a debt who will get you on the plane without notice. I'll make the calls required and then we'll leave for the airport in an hour's time." Logan and Max smiled and Kylie proceeded to her bar fridge.

"Until then, do you care for a drink!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

At the airport, Max and Logan sat in the lounge, their bags already being loaded on the plane. Kylie's friend had gotten them tickets under the name's Louise Hopkins and Frank Hopkins. Kylie was already on her plane to Canberra and they were sitting in the United Airlines International Terminal. Max found herself nervous.

"Are you okay Max, you're jumpy." Logan asked sitting across from Max. Max's legs were shaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous!" Max stayed seated and Logan came and sat next to Max.

"Jondy is going to be fine here in Australia. You saw her set up; she'll be fine. One day we'll come back and well see her!" Logan could read her like a book. She was nervous about Jondy because she knew that it was hard trying to live a normal life when you weren't normal.

"I know, I guess I'm just worrying about nothing. But Brad knows who she is. Whoever he work's for is going to come after Jondy and we are just leaving her here to fend for herself!" Max tried to explain her fear to Logan.

"Max, she's going to be fine. They were after you, not Jondy. We have to get you back home where we can protect you and you can protect the other's. Alec's gotta be ripping his hair out cause your not there to sought him out. You're needed back home!" Logan still wearing gloves put his hand over Max's.

"I know. Just let me worry. 'It's what we both do so well!'" Max spoke of Sarcasm, but behind the sarcasm she was deadly serious. Both Logan and Max knew what it meant to worry.

Their plane finally boarded and after half an hour, they finally were on their way home to Seattle. 


	19. Powerless

EPISODE 2: Powerless

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1

Rating: This Chapter is rated 'R' for sexual content and implied rape. I warn anyone who reads this to be aware of this.

A/N: This is the last Chapter of Episode 2. Please look out for Episode 3 coming soon! 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Jondy had been moved not long after her confrontation with the old man from the white room into the cargo hold and then into a crate where she now layed in a fetal position. The ship would dock soon in New Zealand Jondy hoped, and she might even get the opportunity to stretch.

She didn't think it was likely, but as she didn't have much else to hope for at that stage, a little luxury like stretching was what Jondy silently wished for. 

Jondy's mind was mixed with the many thoughts concerning her future. She had no idea who these people were working for, she assumed they were connected to Manticore but she wasn't sure. Jondy hadn't told them anything about where she had been and what she had done to get to Australia, but they knew everything about her. They knew exactly how she had got to Australia and they knew her previous identities. 

Jondy had no idea what she was going to do and what her future would hold. All she did know was that it was uncertain and that she had no control over it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Brad walked down the final set of stairs that led to the cargo hold and walked over to the crate that Jondy was locked up in. He sat on a nearby chair and opened the paper he had brought down with him. A guard left as soon as he saw Brad, leaving via the same stairs Brad entered, closing a door that let in natural light. 

Brad walked over to the nearest light globe that hung from the ceiling and flicked the switch. It turned on and he went back over to chair and moved it so it was directly opposite the crate Jondy was in. He sat down and put his feet on the crate opposite, covering part of the crate's cracks that let light in. He felt Jondy move.

Now having got Jondy's attention, he decided he'd have a talk to her.

"So Jade, I thought we could have a talk. I want to finish the conversation we had before you fainted and I had to call an ambulance." Brad began the conversation in a comically snipping tone, which could be compared with that of Lex Luther from Superman. Jondy didn't respond so Brad chose to continue.

"Alright then, you don't have to talk. Ill talk and you can listen. I was thinking about our time together and how great we were. Remember our 5 months anniversary. You always loved to celebrate our milestones with a romantic day together. So we went out and spent the day at the footy. You didn't like to do the cliches and spending a romantic day at the football definitely wasn't a cliche. Do you remember what game we saw? Essendon beat Carlton and the MCG was filled to capacity. We screamed our lungs out that day and I remember you even coloured your hair in black and red just for the game. Your blond colour came through and it looked so beautiful."

Jondy shifted positions in the crate and Brad decided he'd better move the story along.

"So, after the game we went down Chapel Street and had a meal at a restaurant, just the two of us. You didn't like the meal so we went down to Southbank and went and had a buffet at Crown. We went to the gaming room and lost our money so we left and went to Galactic Circus. But there wasn't really any point to it, cause we had no money to spend. We just mucked around the place, making out in the many corners that were hidden and in public. We never were worried what people thought of us. We were free spirits."

Brad got up and he breathed out remembering what happened next in the story. "And we felt like the world was nothing. We pulled all kinds of stunts that night and when it got late we went back to my place. We weren't even drunk yet we were on the biggest high. So we went home and you were kind of nervous, but you knew it was time. We started fooling around on the couch and then you told me you wanted to go to my room and that you were ready to go further. You were wearing a bright red tank top under a mock sheep skin jacket with black leather pants that fitted your body oh so well. You took of your jacket and then I put my hand under your top. I remember ever single detail from that night." 

Brad sat back down on the chair. He was slouching as he looked at the crate remembering the intricate details of his night with Jondy. "We took our time getting undressed, then we finally got down to business. I put myself into you and for the entire night, we were gods. I put my fingers into you and you just let go you came so quickly and for so long. You didn't give me much time to prepare, you just let go and I don't think anyone since has given me the kind of tickle you gave me. If you come out of this alive, maybe we can hook up and just screw each other all night. What do you say?"

Brad got of his seat and walked over to the crate entry. He picked up a crow bar and plied open the crate. Sitting in a fetal position in the middle, Jade sat and Brad had to remind himself that her name was Jondy, not Jade. 

"In fact, what about now?" Brad put a needle into Jondy's arm and at first, Brad wasn't sure if the drug would sedate her enough for him to do what he wanted. He pushed her back and she rolled onto the floor of the crate. He ripped open her shirt, pushed up her skirt and pulled down her underpants.

And Jondy was powerless to do anything to stop him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The ship docked and the cargo hold was opened. Cars were driven out and cranes lifted crates out. The crate that Jondy was in was loaded out onto a truck. She lay alone with her clothes torn and her body lifeless. She didn't form thoughts in her mind; she just lay there in the place she was left, she didn't even know how she had gotten there.

What sounded like an aeroplane engine roared around her? She had been transported to a place Jondy didn't care to think about. 

Suddenly she felt the area around her move, slowly at first. Then after about 5 minutes she felt the area begin to move faster and faster until the air became lighter and she was in the air. The area was cold and her ears popped. If she had the energy to think, she would try to chew in order to stop her ears popping. But the body of Jondy was tired, and drugged and it didn't care of where she was. So she decided she'd just stay in the position she was in, not caring about the journey. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
